Staff Dump
Ignore this section, was moved from Species Creation Guide, needed a dump place This section is on how to make an OC for an already existing Species, or rather, an acceptable one. Before reading any of these, it's important to have prior information for that race, as this guide is mostly to point out points and clarify a few things on each race. Normal Human How to make an acceptable Normal Human. Māji How to make an acceptable Māji. First off, the accent is absolutely necessary. Cyborgs How to make an acceptable Cyborg Psychics How to make an acceptable Psychic Androids How to make an acceptable Android. Firstly, they do not age normally as people do, their base bodies being what they're stuck with unless they modify or change it. They are usually made only for one purpose and one purpose alone, either being to clean, repair, fight, or be a simple everyday citizen. It's important to note that Androids don't take damage in the same way, as they are still machines. Things such as blood loss and lost limbs are minor nuisances and non-existent to them. Appearance wise, this can vary. Androids can either look human, totally machine, or somewhere in between. If they look the way they do however, give a reasoning for it. Androids are. after all, made for a reason. This reason should also be noted in their backstory. Who made them? Why were they made? For what purpose? How did they go about life with this purpose? How did they end up at Osaka Gakuin if they were made for something? Just because they're a machine, doesn't mean they have the personality of a toaster. Some Androids may be made specifically for that, but most have the evolution chip that grants that complex emotions equivalent to a humans, giving them just as rich personalities. There are some androids, however, that used to be different people. Or rather, beings that have implanted their consciousness into a machine body. Here, it's also important to note their motivation for doing so, what drove them to do something like that? Androids, capability wise, largely vary. Those made for repair are good at that, having compartments made into them to store tools, or being able to turn parts of their body into tools. Others, like combat ones, can do something similar, though on a more violent scale such as turning their arm into a mini-gun. Something such as a "nuclear shooter gun" would not be allowed, however. As with any other species, or character in general, it's important to maintain common sense and reasonability. Basic Technology Users How to make an acceptable tech user. Kanos They don't exist. Divers How to make an acceptable Diver. While making a Diver, it's important to note just what kind of Diver they are. Depending on whether they use a suit, prosthetic, glove, or injection, their advantages and methods may change as well. Why did your character become a Diver should be noted as well. Was it to game? Do they work for someone? Was it for convenience? Divers have clear cut abilities and applications, so it's not that difficult to make one. Just remember, why are they are a Diver, and how good are they with their abilities? One final thing, what do they do with them? Do they hack others for self-benefit? Only use it for gaming? Use it to help others through hacking? Most of the information needed is already on the Diver page, so all you really need is some good sense and reasonability. Elementals How to make an acceptable Elemental Fae How to make an acceptable Fae. When making a fae, consider their subrace, as that determines the pre-requisites that should be met in making one. Some common backgrounds are included on the page, whilst others are generally left up to you with some foundation. Most physical details and variations are also included. Fae are almost always capable of magic, albeit most specialize in certain magic which their subraces have affinity for. If your Fae has a different type of magic that does not relate to listed magics under the subraces, explain this in their background. Same goes for physical attributes. Most fae do live in outside communities of Osaka, whilst some others have adapted to it. Consider why they've relocated, or why their parents chose to have them in Osaka, what lead to their life there? Fae, do have a connection to nature, but this is not entirely essential. Whilst some are tied to elements, and feel free to give them elemental magic, some simply use pure magic, due to lack of natural exposure. This mostly stems from city bound fae. Skill with magic and physical ability needs to be trained, and will not be at maximum capacity default. Because some Goblins may have the ability to use fire, the explosive fire and higher tier control comes with training, not naturally. Without training, this magic is mild. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my wall or find me in chat. Homunculi How to properly make a Homunculus Aoquids *How to make an acceptable Aoquid To start off, every Aoquid belongs to one of the subraces. These determine a whole lot about your character. Background, abilities, appearance, most of it depends on the subrace. After choosing the subrace, there is yet another essential step. Every Aoquid is part marine animal, and each of these marine animals must actually exist. Upon figuring that out, add features, traits, and some inherent abilities based on that animal. For example, a Vampire Squid Coleoctos may have loose flap-like features on his body that resemble the "cloak" on a Vampire Squid. An inherent ability of it might be releasing flashes of light from it's body, similarly to the vampire squid. All Aoquid can control water to some extent, and become more powerful in it, but how they do so varies on them and their subrace. Next, you need to figure out where the Aoquid was born, underwater or in the overland. Underwater aoquid have darker skin colours, whilst overlanders have brighter shades. Education with water magic and other things for their subrace will also vary based on exposure, as whilst inherent abilities are present, it takes time and education or practice to refine them. Underwater, Aoquid values are highly embraced, and Aoquid supremacy is common, as they are taught to surpass others and learn magic and combat heavily. Overlanders however pick their own directions in life in return for lack of combat focus, in most scenarios. if they are from the underwater, explain how they got to Osaka and why they stayed, as many Aoquid are sceptical of non Aoquids. Now, this is of utmost importance. The page for Aoquid is pretty detailed. As much as this may seem unappealing to read, do it. It gives all and any info you might need, and more info will be added upon request, if needed. By reading it, you'll know all about necessary and optional features. *How to make an acceptable chosen Aoquid Chosen Aoquid are limited to 7, and are each from a different subrace. Each comes with a colour, a day of the week, and as a fun tidbit, can come with a chakra gate if you'd like to play along. Many Chosen are revered as they are all indirect children of Poseidon by receiving his blessing. As this involves deities, losses do occur, showing up in physical and mental forms. Chakras help insanely here, with regards to picking said losses. The chosen are prophesied to fight each other when the time comes, in the name of deciding the monarch of the oceans, a seat which has never been filled by any but the gods of the sea. Each of the chosen has conquered a sea monster at one point or another and made it their servant. This servant protects them from threats and helps them prepare for any possible disputes. These sea monsters are referred to as the day associated with the Chosen who owns it and the type of monster they are. In one case, Thursday Python is the servant of the Boggadier Chosen. Each of the chosen must represent their subrace at a regular council of the chosen, where they attend with a bodyguard/companion of choice. Here, Aoquid affairs are discussed. Note that ditching this isn't an option for the chosen. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my wall or find me in chat. Basic Arcane Users How to make an acceptable Magic User Guardian Spirits How to make an acceptable Guardian Spirit Legacies How to make an acceptable Legacy Angels How to make an acceptable Angel. First of all there is a list of unplayable ranks so look at those first before continuing. Angels of Death/Darkness are an unplayable species, please, do not create one. Seriously, don't. With that out of the way lets get to how to create one. Angels are a Holy and Divine species meaning it would be hard pressed to create an "evil" Angel, but it isn't necessarily impossible, but extremely unlikely. If you want create an "evil" Angel, use the Fallen Angel Species as your springboard. Angels can be arrogant, self-righteous, purists, but that is not reason for making them "evil". Note the phrase "can be", this means that they don't ''have ''to be, they are ''not perfect ''a perfect species, despite being depicted as such. So feel free to make them as you wish. Concerning ranks, each rank is build up and collection of Faith. In other words if you want to use one of the higher ranks be sure to give a compelling and ''reasonable ''explanation as to why. Starting rank is Ishim '''and they are the weakest playable rank, so they will not be super powerful with a Holy Magic that can rip time and space or call upon a plague, no, they just can't, so don't do it. This is the easiest type of Angel to get accepted, anything higher requires a good explanation, no half-baked explanation. Bottom line: be '''reasonable, be logical, and be extremely clear in your Character sheet and you should have no problem getting through the review process for an Angel. Anything else, most of their limitations and viability should be on their lore page, so please refer to that for specifics. Demons How to make an acceptable Demon. Demons, primarily, are not good people. They are taken down to Hell, or birthed there, for a reason. A Demon isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows and frolic down the meadow. This doesn't necessarily mean a Demon is going to be pure evil either. While they are notorious for it, Demons largely simply tend to be selfish, and some can simply just be neutral. In the creation of a demon, it's important to note what kind of Demon they are, and whether they fall under one of the 7 circles. It's also important to note the power of each Demon available, and the scale. For an example, an Imp isn't going to be almighty, and his Fire magic is going to be poorly developed, as is his barely existent Unholy Magic. This is as compared to a Daemon, where both are fully developed to their liking. While fully developed, it's important to note just what kind of Fire your Demon will have that suits them. Their Unholy Magic is largely a random skill they have as well, so picking that one might be more difficult to decide on, as one that suits them won't exactly work unless they are a high-willed Demon. And these are a rare few, so if yours just happens to be a student and happens to "have high-will so he got reality bending," that's a no. Be realistic about it. Next up is history. Is your Demon a natural born one, or were they dragged down to Hell for their sins? If they're natural born, it's important to note how their life was in whichever Circle of Hell they were born in, as well as there rising in power (if there is one). If they were brought down to Hell as a tarnished, then note how they were tortured, how they escaped, and how they rose in the ranks. In both options comes the tricky part of how either managed to get out of Hell and to Earth, via by summoning, some outside intervention, or any other similar way. Next up comes if your Demon has any sort of alignment with any of the seven deadly sins, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride, all respectively (not to be confused with the Demons holding the titles of Cardinal Sins). This is optional, and not at all mandatory. A Demon can simply stay a regular Demon, and not have any sort of alignment, residing in the 8th circle. Appearance depends on the type of Demon one is making, and if they have any alignment to one of the Sins. That is noted on the Demon page, linked above. Vampires How to make an acceptable Vampire. First of, this depends what kind of Vampire is being made. Largely though, most have the some basis. Let's start with backstory. If it's a Lesser Vampire, a simple Vampire, or a High Vampire, it's important to note just ''how ''they became a Vampire. Were they born between two Vampire parents? How did this affect how they were raised? Were they turned into one after an attack? How did this affect them and those around them? Their motivation afterwards? If they're a Dhampire, then their backstory already has a base. As for Shinso, why did they choose to turn themselves into a Vampire? On appearance, all Vampires have pale skin, as they are technically, dead. Now, is your Vampire self-serving, or are they a part of a family run by a High-Vampire? This could change their outlook on working with others, as they'd be more loyal to their Family rather than those around them. Ability wise, level the hypnotism with what type of Vampire they are, same applies to shapeshifting. Necromancy, only higher level and older Vampires typically use this, though if a younger one did use it, they'd be a novice at best. Dark Magic, just be reasonable with how it works and the negative effects it gives based on the Vampires level. Don't go overboard and say it immediately drains their entire life/health/vitality/energy, or blocks all their senses and movements, and so on. As per every other race, be reasonable and have some sense. Kitsune How to make an acceptable Kitsune. Ghosts How to make an acceptable Ghost. Deities How to make an acceptable Deity. To begin with, be aware that the only Deities one can use as characters are the lowest tier, Terratus. A character can still use a Servatus as a backstory component, whether it's for the parents of a character or their powers. That being said, there are two ways to make a Terratus Deity. *Pre-existing The simplest way to make a Terratus Deity is to pick one that already exists and bring it into the world of OG42. The clearest examples of this are the Muses, beings from Greek Mythology adapted to this universe. Taking a look at the examples, you'll see that they are the children of Zeus and Mnemosyne, two Servatus deities. Mythological beings that are the offspring of beings that would go in Servatus are considered Terratus on here, as well as offspring of a Servatus and a human or other mortal being. Triton and Heracles are two examples. They can also be humans with deity strength or blood given to them by a Deity, not be direct offspring. Again, from pre-existing mythos, examples are Arthur Pendragon, Beowulf, and Perseus. *Original You can also create your own Terratus Deity, which is basically a demigod. A proper example of a Terratus deity that was created specifically for this site is Cunlugh O'Dyna, given Terratus powers by an Irish Deity of Servatus rank or above. For these Deities, use the same backstory component as the ones for Pre-existing: offspring of a Servatus or a mortal given powers or Deity blood. A gentle reminder is needed, here, that all Terratus must have a lethal weakness. The main difference between Terratus and the other tiers is their vulnerability to some sort of Earthly construct, whether it be fire, electricity, or even something like bullets. The laws of the Grand Deity state that, while a weakness doesn't have to match the power, a Terratus must be more vulnerable the more powers they have. This does not make Terratus invulnerable to everything save their vulnerabilities. It just means that they are more easily killed in some ways than others. Gravity still affects them. Falling from a 20 story building will very likely kill them. Category:Service